1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pull out guide for drawers or the like and includes one supporting rail and one pull-out rail on each side of the drawer and at least two rollers or the like taking vertical forces arising between the pull-out rail and the supporting rail and being mounted in a roller carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such pull-out guides are widely used with drawers, shelves and the like in modern furniture production and particularly in kitchen furniture production.
In general the purpose of such guides is to facilitate the moving of the drawer and to avoid any obstructions during this movement.
In addition to known drawer guides which comprise rollers or slides, the rollers and slides being fixed directly to the supporting and pull-out rails, an increasing number of pull-out guides for drawers have been used lately in which, as mentioned above, the rollers are carried by a cage or the like and float between the supporting and pull-out rails.